Girls Against the World
by zoeywritesastory
Summary: Set during the time of Season 5. Gabriel decides to play some fun genderbending games with the Winchesters as they try to prevent the apocalypse. Ugh, typical Gabe.
1. The Wrong Side of the Bed?

It was a day like any other as Sam and Dean pulled into the Counting Sheep motel that Saturday evening. They had just done a small job taking out a shifter, and were glad to get some R&R.

"I don't know about you, man, but I just want a beer, a girl, and to hit the sheets!" Dean sighed as he tossed his duffel bag onto the bed.

Sam looked at him and knit his eyebrows together in concern. "You're right, Dean, but-"

"But what, Sammy? We just did a job, don't tell me you're about to start complaining about doing another job!"

Sam made a face at his older brother.

"Look, I know. But seriously? _Lucifer is ending the world_ as we speak. And Michael wants to take over your body. I feel like we should be on the road, or trying to figure out-"

"We're doing all we can!" Dean snapped, and flopped down onto the bed. "I'm tired, dude. We're taking it one day at a time. Michael's not getting in my body if I don't say yes and and you just get saying no to Lucifer. That's it." He closed his eyes and yawned. "Now, I'm getting some shuteye, Sammy, you should do the same."

Sam gave his brother one last long look, and then began to change for bed.

_"Woah, hey there...damn, how many did I have last night?"_

Sam woke up, confused, to find a girl leaning over his bed post smirking down at him suggestively.

"Ahh! I'm sorry, um, who are you?" He cried, scrambling away from the strange woman. He squinted at her. She was very pretty; her hair was a golden brown in long thick flowing tresses, she had vibrant green eyes, and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. There was a familiarity about her, but he wasn't sure why.

The woman arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, I see. This must be one of those awkward one night stand things where we both got drunk as hell, huh? Whoops." The girl chuckled, then look concerned. "My voice sounds weird..." She muttered thoughtfully, then turned back to Sam.

"Hey, have you seen my brother by any chance? I don't know why he's not here. Maybe he snuck out."

"I-I'm sorry, what? Your brother?" Sam asked, entirely confused now. "I have NO idea why your brother would be here." _Hey, my voice sounds weird, too..._ Sam noticed it was more high-pitched, more melodic, more...feminine.

"Umm, my brother, Sammy?" The woman replied, staring at him like he was slow. "He's about yay tall, long brown hair, makes puppy dog faces?" She lifted her arm way above her head. "C'mon, you can't miss him. He's a moose!" She chuckled again.

"Y-your brother's name is _Sam_?" Sam asked quizzically.

"Yeah! Why, you got one named Sam?"

"W-what is your name?"

"Damn, we really did have a lot. I'm Dean." The girl grinned and winked.

Sam took a step back.

"No, no you are NOT!" He cried. "You are NOT Dean!"

"Excuse me, what the hell are you talking about lady? Who the hell are you anyway?!"

"I'M SAM!"

"What, like Samantha?"

"No! Like Sam. _Winchester_. What are you, some kind of shifter that failed, 'cause you're not my brother!" Sam reached for the demon-killing knife under his pillow.

"I'm Dean Winchester you crazy bitch!" The woman shrieked. "You're not Sam!"

"Wait-" Sam said, stopping for a moment. "You're saying you're Dean-"

"Which I am" The girl said impatiently

"And I'm saying I'm Sam, which I am...so why do you look like a woman?"

The girl looked taken aback. "Wait, what? I look like _what_?"

"You look like a woman..." Sam repeated, staring at her in confusion.

The young woman ran to the mirror in the motel room, staring in shock at her reflection.

"I-I'm _a girl?! What the hell is going on now?!_" She turned back to Sam, eyes wide, and let moved aside. "You need to take a look."

Hesitantly, Sam took a look at himself in the mirror...but really it was herself. A pretty young woman stared back at him. A young woman with innocent-looking hazel eyes, shoulder-length chestnut brown hair, and soft pink lips.

"Oh, my God." She whispered.


	2. Gabe, You Sly Devil

A/N: Chapter 2, woo! Any feedback is much appreciated, though try to give constructive criticism. I figured that since Dean is so masculine and manly his female counterpart would be pretty busty. But, that's just my take on things. Enjoy!

"Holy Hell," The woman Sam still was having a hard time recognizing as Dean muttered as she gazed at herself in the closet mirror, turning around and around as she inspected her body. "Not gonna lie, I'm pretty freakin' hot. Although this is seriously messed up!" She grabbed her boobs, which looked to be at least a size DD and gazed at them in wonder.

Sam looked around uncomfortably. She didn't want to keep watching her...sister? In her underwear as she groped herself. However, she wasn't really sure what to do, so she analysed her new body as well. She was still tall, and lean. Her breasts weren't as big as Dean's, about a C cup, but even Sam had to note that she had a nice butt. Sam wouldn't admit it, because this situation was pretty creepy, but she found herself to be awfully pretty.

"Jesus CHRIST!" Dean screamed as a woman appeared behind her in the mirror. Her expression went from fear and anger to surprise as she whipped around and looked her over. "Aw shit, you're a girl too Cas?"

"Apparently so." The angel replied in a grave, but much more feminine tone. Her blue eyes were lined with long lashes, and her black hair was put up in a messy bun. She wore the same long beige trenchcoat, but underneath was a white blouse and navy pencil skirt. "This is very unfortunate for my vessel, Jimmy. I came to see if the damage had been done to you as well, but as soon as it happened I was almost certain." She sighed and paced around the room."I also am almost certain of who is responsible for this."

"Who are you thinking, Cas?" Dean asked as she pulled a t shirt on over her head. Her clothes were much too big for her; the shirt the normal Dean would normally wear went down to just above the young woman's legs.

"I believe the angel Gabriel is the one behind all this."

"What, the bastard that locked us in the tv shows?! What's he doing this for now?"

"It makes sense," Sam mused, "Of course Gabriel would be the one to shift and alter things just to mess with us - again."

"Ah-ah-ah! Not to mess with you!" A voice said behind them. They all turned to see Gabriel leaning against the window grinning mischievously. "_Hello, ladies_." He purred.

"Gabe, I'll beat your ass!" Dean snapped, charging toward him. "Change us back right now!"

"Now why would I do that?" Gabriel asked with mock innocence. "Don't you get it? I'm doing you a favor here!"

"How the hell is turning us into chicks doing us a favor?!" Dean growled.

"Pssh, witness protection, duh!" Gabe scoffed.

"What?" Sam asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

Gabe sighed, waved his hand lazily, and made a plush recliner appear behind him. He flopped into it and smiled lopsidedly.

"You girls are pretty but obviously not that bright. Don't you get it? The angels aren't going to find you if you're females."

"The angels weren't going to find us anyway, Cas seared our ribs so we're under the radar." Dean retorted.

"Not that much. They still have tip-offs from the religious fanatics, or did you forget about that part?" He smiled smugly. "They're looking for two _males_. You two don't fit the description now. Lucifer and Michael can't take over your bodies if you're a couple of dames! That's a pretty specific part of this prophecy or whatever. It's about _Lucifer_ and _Michael_, not _Michelle_ and...what's the girl version of Lucifer?" He paused, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So this is your way of being helpful?" Dean snapped. "Turning us into women, so they can't find us? What sort of game are you running here? I thought you wanted us to play our roles, remember?!"

"Change of heart." Gabe replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"This is really not helpful, you sonofa-"

"He's right." Cas interrupted, her eyebrows knit together thoughtfully.

"What?" Sam and Dean both asked simultaneously.

"Gabriel is right." Castiel replied quietly, looking at them. "The angels will not be able to find you in these different bodies. And even if they find you, they may not even want you. You're females now, and the prophecy states specifically that Michael and Lucifer fight as men, not women. They'll probably change you back, but this is a good diversion. Not to mention demons will have a harder time getting to you as well. This could give us more time to find a way to kill Lucifer and stop the apocalypse." She looked at Gabriel, her eyes narrowed. "However, that does not explain why you decided to turn my vessel into a female."

"Oh, that?" Gabriel sniggered. "That was just for kicks!" He winked at Cas, who in turn scowled back at him. "Oooh you're cute when you're angry! You should stay this way." He turned to Sam and Dean, grinning. "So, there you have it. You're a couple of lovely ladies now. I'll call you...Samantha, and Deanna." He said, pointing to each of them. "Get used to it. Try and lay low. Oh, and if I were you-" He looked over them both, nodding approvingly, "I'd get some new clothes." He playfully growled at them, and disappeared into thin air.


End file.
